Strange eating habits
by Georgieee
Summary: This came about because of a prompt on tumblr, about different circumstances where Oliver and Felicity find out about the others weird eating habits... So I did a thing, and here it is. Apologies if it's shitty


Felicity was sitting behind her computer in the basement of Verdant, waiting for the last of her updates to finish installing, when suddenly she heard heavy footsteps coming down the metal stairway and into the basement. She didn't even have to look and see who it was; she was so familiar to the sound of his footsteps that she could identify them in her sleep. NOT, that she dreamt about Oliver and his footsteps or that she dreamt about Oliver in general, just that because they spent a lot of time with each-other she had grown aware of how his body moved. _Oh hell_, she thought to herself, why was it always him that brought out her inappropriate babbles and thoughts.

Oliver by this time had walked over to where she was seated and placed a brown paper bag on the table beside her. She opened her mouth to protest but when she noticed that the brown paper bag wasn't just any old brown paper bag but it belonged to 'Big Belly Burger', which was her second favourite fast-food restaurant, she lit right up and shot Oliver a wide grin.

"Ugh, just what I needed… I owe you, big time." She spoke, reaching into the brown bag and taking out the burger and fries and arranging them neatly onto a pile of napkins that she had found stacked in the bag.

Oliver shot Felicity a small but genuine smile whilst walking over to the salmon ladder, "Glad I could help" was all he said before he quickly took off his shirt and began his usual hard-core training.

"Why aren't you eating anything?" Felicity asked curiously.

With a grunt he pushed himself onto the next level of the salmon ladder before he replied to Felicity's question, "I'm not hungry."

Felicity put a few more fries in her mouth, and raised a brow at him. "Have you eaten anything since breakfast?" She asked, she knew she sounded like a nagging wife but the thing with Oliver was that if you didn't press him about certain things, like eating, he could go without food for a few days.

Oliver shook his head and groaned out a 'No'.

Felicity shot him a disapproving look and shook her head, "Oliver.."

"Felicity" Oliver said, using the same disapproving tone of voice that Felicity had used with him.

She shook her head, deciding that she was fighting a losing battle and turned round, ready to eat her delicious meal.

There was a comfortable silence between the both of them, Felicity busily eating her fries and Oliver working on the salmon ladder, when she heard a thud and quickly spun around only to see that it was Oliver who had jumped down and was now standing on the ground, using a towel to wipe the sweat off of himself. _God those abs. _She couldn't help but think to herself. She didn't realise she had let out a sigh until Oliver looked up and met her gaze with slight curiosity, before making his way over to her.

"Is everything okay, Felicity?" He inquired, slightly concerned.

She smiled and nodded, damn him for picking up on every single sound that she made, well not every sound but most sounds, "I'm fine… I was just thinking."

She turned round in her chair and began tucking into her fries again; all the while the burger remained untouched. She felt Oliver's presence behind her still, and so spun round again, her head tilted slightly to one side waiting for him to speak.

"You haven't touched your burger yet" he stated simply, his eyes trailing over to the un-eaten burger before resting back on Felicity's face.

She shook her head slowly in confusion, "No I haven't."

"Why, don't you like the burger?" He asked her.

"I love the burger" She replied.

"But.." Oliver prodded, the impatience he felt slipping into his tone of voice, whether he was aware of this or not.

"But nothing, I love the burger so I save it for last."

At Oliver's snort and amused expression she rolled her eyes and hit him playfully. "I've been teased enough about it, so be quiet."

Oliver playfully zipped his lips whilst his facial expression remained deadpan.

Felicity let out a soft peal of laughter and turned back to her computer screen, raising her voice as she said "If you make me turn my chair around one more time I'll have to treat it for whiplash."

From behind her came the sound of a loud and throaty laugh that caused her to grin from ear to ear. There was something about his laughter that made her happy, maybe it was because hearing the guy she was in love with laugh so genuinely due to something that she said, despite all the crap that he had been through and was still going through, made her feel as if she had achieved something quite special.


End file.
